the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
King Goran II
Goran, later King Goran II was the Human king and leader. He ruled the throne during The First- and half of The Second War. Bio Goran was born 2971 to King Goran I and Queen Ilyin. The archbishop Exal saw great potentional in this boy to become a great leader and that enlighted King Goran I to do whatever he can to make his crownprince the greatest leader of all time. Goran grew up and would soon stumble across a another boy, namely Lian Stoutmane. The two of them became so good friends with eachother that Goran promised Lian that his friend will get a respected title when they were adults and as promised, Lian became the royal commander for the Human arsinal. The year is 2999 and King Goran I are dying. On his deathbed, he whispers to Goran to lead the kingdom with pride and never let it fall to the wrong hands. The king looked at the weeping prince and whisper "Good luck, my son" before shuting his eyes and take a last breath. King Goran I was dead and now is the time for the young Goran to take over the throne. Now, Goran was king and he was following the same path as his father, peacefuly ruling the kingdom for their own good. One year later, 3000, a planet was discovered not far from Enzuro. The planet, called Garlyt, would be an excellent expansion for the Human race and King Goran II ordered Lian Stoutmane to venture to this planet and conquer it and they did, along with the Sullz. 2 years passed and Goran II had enough with the small conflicts with the Sullz so along with the Human army, he told Lian to attack the Sullz. Lian didnt obey his king and friend´s order and charged the Sullz base and wiped them out. Not long after, the Sullz responded with bombs and Garlyt got totally blowed up, killing all Humans, including his old friend Lian. This made Goran II go in so much pain that he wouldnt show himself for almost 4 days. He felt responsible for Lians death and with that burden on his mind, he couldnt belive it. Goren had known Lian since they was 5 years old and to losen his old friend that has always been with him was unbeliveble but later he knew that it was not his fault, it was the Sullz! He delivered a message to their General, named Phaxy and told him that they could settle this battle once after all. He told Phaxy that he want the Sullz to meet the Humans in a face to face battle and whoever won can reclaim Garlyt as their own planet. Phaxy aggred this battle offer and would soon battle the Humans in the Battle of Garlyt. The Humans was defeated and was forced to leave Garlyt forever. Goran II looked up to the planet and whispered for himself "Lian, your deathsite is lost, but i can atleast look at it". The Second War and Death The year is 3044. Not long after the mysterious beam that splitted Garlyt in half (see TSW), Goran II decided to invite the Sullz to a meeting in The Hall of Diplomancy on Enzuro to discuss this event. The Court arrived to the Humans and after a long meeting, the Sullz still belived the Humans was responsible for the destruction of Garlyt and demanded some sort of punishment for this act. Goran II, angry at the Sullz told them to leave their planet next day. Later, during the night, some Sullz units sneeked up to Goran II´s room and assinated the king and later leave the planet. The Royal guards found the dead king in the morning and since the Sullz was gone, they knew who did the assasination. Goran II didnt get any children himself, but the all-god Anaghatar had told him earlier in a vision that the next to the throne was going to be Carl Stoutmane, the son of Lian. The god said that Carl could to great things to end all wars and Goran II appointed Carl as heir after his vision. The Humans crowned the heir, Carl Stoutmane to new king, now called King Carl S. Overall, Goran II was a honorable and respectful king that did his best to defend his kingdom and his family and friends, but doing so he died a cheap death. Trivia * Goran´s name is from the swedish name Göran only by changing the ö to o